


Mostly-naked people

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Het, M/M, Orgy, Utter PWP, equal opportunity objectification?, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Yamapi gets some after the Hey!x3 performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Mostly-naked people  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Yamapi/the Hadakanbou "geisha" back dancers  
**Warnings:** utter PWP, het, femmeslash, orgy, equal opportunity objectification?  
**Summary:** Yamapi gets some after the Hey!x3 performance.  
**A/N:** Het! :O Because the Hey!x3 cameraman was totally in favor of those outfits.

"You know, you need to take your own advice and get naked," one of the back dancers whispers into his ear from where she and another dancer have him backed against the wall of his dressing room at Hey!Hey!Hey!

She pushes his sparkly purple jacket open as she does so, running a hand over his bared chest and tugging him down for a kiss. He pulls her up against his side, seizing the opportunity to finally get his hands on that stretch of bare skin between her stockings and shorts, pulling one thigh up over his hips, as high as it can go just to test her flexibility. She certainly doesn't seem to mind, pressing up against him and letting him sneak his fingers up her shorts.

The last two dancers are making out on the couch, and he's pretty sure he's living every straight man's dream right now.

But then the other dancer–he can't keep them straight with all that make-up on and the similar hairstyles, so he calls them “One Sleeve” and “No Sleeves” in his head–is sliding to her knees and ducking under One Sleeve's thigh to pull Yamapi's pants open and down, and he's _definitely_ sure he's living every straight man's dream as he feels a condom being slipped onto his cock, followed by a tongue.

A little worried about hitting No Sleeves in the head with One Sleeve's high heel, he carefully lets go of her thigh, admiring the way she swings it gracefully around the other woman without touching her. She's barely got both feet on the ground before she's moving around, shifting No Sleeves until the woman is practically sitting in her lap, her mouth leaving Yamapi's cock for only a moment before it comes back.

It's tough to tell from the angle, but from the way No Sleeves starts to moan around him, he can guess that One Sleeve has her hand between the woman's legs. He's hard put to know where to look, with the women at his feet and the two on the couch, one of whom now has her head between the other's legs.

The spectacle on the couch wins out for a while (though he's definitely appreciating the efforts of the two on the floor), until a hand fondling his balls draws his gaze down to One Sleeve, who smirks up at him as she slides a finger up to where No Sleeves' lips are wrapped around him, then down to her neck to pull her off of him. She must know what she's doing, because No Sleeves almost immediately arches back against her, lips making a pretty o as she comes.

He can barely wait for No Sleeves to finish before he's pulling One Sleeve up and leading her to the vanity table, eager to wipe the smirk off her face. She gets the idea and pulls off her shorts before she lets him bend her over and thrust in.

He sets the pace fast, determined to get her to lose control first. Still he's more than a little surprised when he succeeds, given that he has more reason to be worked up than she. Feeling victorious, he gives in while her body is still clenching around him.

They all rush to clean up and get out of there like they aren't extremely slow in getting changed afterward, but one of the cameramen catches Yamapi's eye as he leaves and winks conspiratorially.

THE END.  



End file.
